Botanical classification: Curcuma hybrid. 
The present invention is directed to a new and distinct cultivar of Curcuma, botanically know as Curcuma hybrid, and having the cultivar name xe2x80x98Laddawanxe2x80x99.
The new cultivar was a seedling among a progeny of Curcuma alismatifoliaxc3x97Curcuma cf. cordata, selected by the inventor.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar in Nakhon Pathom, Thailand by division and micro-propagation has demonstrated the uniformity and the stability throughout successive generations of this new Curcuma.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed in the new cultivar grown under 50% shade condition in Nakhon Pathom, Thailand which closely approximate those commonly used in commercial horticulral practice.
The features that in combination are believed to distinguish xe2x80x98Laddawanxe2x80x99 from other known cultivars of Curcuma include: long peduncle; purplish pink coma bracts, obovate bracts; oblong ovate leaves.
Plants of the new Curcuma can be compared to plants of the Curcuma alismatifolia xe2x80x98Chiang Maixe2x80x99 (Unpatented) which are popular in the world market. Plants of the new Curcuma differ from plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Chiang Maixe2x80x99 in the following characteristics:
1. The labellum of the new Curcuma floret is yellow, instead of blue as found in xe2x80x98Chiang Maixe2x80x99.
2. The coma bract of the new Curcuma is elliptic and spacing apart from each other, instead of obovate and closing together as found in xe2x80x98Chiang Maixe2x80x99.
3. The leaf of the new Curcuma is oblong ovate, instead of elliptic as found in xe2x80x98Chiang Maixe2x80x99.
4. The lateral vein of the new Curcuma is pronounced, instead of diffused as found in xe2x80x98Chiang Maixe2x80x99.